Our Letters
by LovingYou92
Summary: That's all that was left: Letters. And it would never be enough. WARNING: Does contain suicide/character death. This takes place in New Moon, when her and Jake have that fight at his house. She doesn't know he's a werewolf. Lemme know what you think!


**AN:**** So, I know it took me FOREVER to finish this, and I'm so sorry. I've been uber busy with so many things, I just can't go into it now. But I finally just sat down and finished it. I know everyone might be a little OOC, but I don't think its too bad.**

**WARNING! This is depressing. Consider yourself warned.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I stared down at the ocean, thinking about what I was ready to do. The ocean reminded me so much of _him_. It was beautiful, but so very dangerous. It was also unpredictable. You never knew what it was going to do next. One moment, it was calm and soothing, and the next it was ragging and violent. So much like him and his kind.

I sighed, the hole in my chest throbbing in time with the beat of my heart. I never though about him so much, and it hurt, but it didn't matter, considering what I was about to do. Soon, it would all be over.

I looked down at the letters in my hands. There were four: one for Charlie and Renee, one for Jake, one for Alice, and one for _him_. I knew he would probably never get it, but I had just hoped that Alice would 'see' me writing it, and at least tell him what it said.

I felt bad for doing this to Charlie, but I couldn't take the pain anymore. Jake had been my cure, and now, he had left me too. Ditched me for Sam and his _cult_. Sam, of all people. Of course, it was easy to forgive him, but it wouldn't change my decision. I couldn't do this alone, and now, I had no one. I needed release, and this was the only way I was going to get it.

I had come here from home. It was the same place where I had watched Sam jump. It seemed like so long ago. Jake had been so happy and warm, like my personal sun. Heck, he was so happy, he managed to make _me_ happy. But today, he had been so cold, as if the Jake I knew didn't exist anymore. After our little chat, I had gone home, planning as I went. Once I got there, I had written the letters. Luckily, since Charlie was on a fishing trip, no one had been around to hear me sob as I wrote my goodbyes. It had been really hard, especially writing _his_ letter, but I had finished after an hour or so, and then I drove out to the cliff. This brings me to where I am now. I took one last look at the ocean, and then started to get ready.

I placed my letters in my truck, on the dashboard where they were easily visible. Then, I picked up some rocks and filled my jacket pockets. I wanted to make this as easy as possible; I wouldn't be able to achieve my goal if I kept floating to the surface. I stood on the edge of the cliff, mentally preparing myself. This may be what I wanted, but that doesn't make it any easier. I was nervous, but this was the only way. I couldn't take anymore pain; I had no more tears to cry.

Just as I was about to step off, I heard a beautiful, velvety voice whisper in my mind.

"Don't do this, Bella." He said. I closed my eyes, savouring this moment. "You promised me nothing reckless. You promised to keep yourself safe." I shook my head, the hole in my chest growing just a little wider.

"It's the only way to end the pain. You won't be with me, and I can't live without you. Goodbye, Edward. I love you." Before my hallucination could respond, I stepped off the cliff and plummeted to the water below.

When I hit the surface, it felt like I had slammed into a cold, brick wall. The air rushed out of my lungs, and my ears started ringing. I began to panic, but calmed down as I kept repeating in my mind that this is what I wanted. I closed my eyes as I floated in place, the rocks keeping me from rising to the surface, my natural buoyancy keeping me from sinking. I thought about my letters. His has been the hardest to write. I didn't have any words that would seem like…enough. In the end, I had just written the truth, and I hoped that it would suffice.

My lungs were starting to burn. I started seeing spots behind my eyelids. I instinctively tried to take a breath, but it only filled my lungs with water. I forgot about my goal and started to panic, flailing about in the water. I forgot how close I was to the cliff wall, and ended up hitting my head. As I fell into unconsciousness, I had one last thought.

_Edward, I love you. _

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I was running through the forest, burning off some steam after my argument with Bella. I hated myself for hurting her, but it was the only way. I wasn't allowed to tell her our secret, and it was eating me up on the inside. I pushed myself to run faster, my paws aching, but I ignored it.

Suddenly, I picked up Bella's scent on the wind. What was she doing back in La Push? I hoped it wasn't to talk again. I don't think I could take anymore of her tears; they literally tore me up inside. It wasn't coming from the direction of my house, though. It was coming from the cliffs.

I was curious, so I decided to head in that direction, figuring I would just check up on her, make sure she was alright. She had seemed so…breakable before, and I was worried.

When I reached the cliff's clearing, I could tell that something wasn't right. I stepped into the clearing and looked around. Bella's truck was there, but she wasn't. Why would she just leave her truck there, where anyone could take it? I followed to her scent, and it led to the edge of the cliff. That didn't make sense: I had warned her, that day we saw Sam, that cliff diving from this height was dangerous. Why would she…?

I felt my gut drop to my feet as it all fell into place. Images flashed in front of my eyes: Bella showing up on my doorstep, looking half dead; Bella hugging her chest, as if she were holding herself together; Bella laughing as we fixed the bikes, joking around, finally looking _alive_; and finally, Bella looking broken again today, somehow worse than before, as I told her to go away, that I didn't want to be her friend. I hoped, as I phased back and put on my shorts, that it wasn't too late. Then, I dived into the water below.

Once I got over the coldness, I quickly looked around for Bella. I saw her floating near the cliff's wall. She was unconscious, and I ignored the fact that there were no air bubbles escaping her lips. I grabbed her by the waist and shot towards the surface. I rapidly swam to the shore, holding Bella lifeguard style.

"Come on, Bella; just hold on for a few more minutes." I forgot about the fact that she did this to herself. That she might not _want_ to hold on. "We're almost there; just keep that beautiful heart of yours beating a few more minutes." I could feel it, already beginning to fade. Why wasn't she fighting? "Come on Bella! Hold on for me, now!" I finally reached the shore. I quickly laid Bella down on the beach and began CPR. Her heart beat was faint and irregular, but it was still there. I worked furiously. She wasn't breathing.

Thump…thump…thump…

I worked even harder, refusing to accept defeat. This was BELLA. She couldn't die.

Thump…thump…

I thought of all the things I wish we had done, all the things I should've said. I wished that this mouth to mouth wasn't CPR, but a passionate uniting of kindred soul. I wished I had told her my secret. I wished…I wished that she knew how much I loved her.

Thump…and then silence.

I slowly stopped moving. I had failed. I couldn't save her.

I held her close to me. The world seemed so much quieter without the beating of her heart. I raised my head to the sky and let out a howl of pain. I let the world know how broken my heart was. I let them hear it. It ended in a pitiful sob as I held the corpse of Isabella Swan closer to me, the steps of my brothers approaching, too late.

I listened as Dad broke the news to Charlie over the phone. I could hear the sound of his sobs through the receiver, and it only added to my pain. I looked down numbly at the four letters in my hands. Letters. That was all that was left of her, some measly words on a page that would _never_ be enough. Four people who would get to hear her goodbye. My letter was there, calling out to me from among its siblings, but I didn't open it. I simply stood up, threw the letters on the table, and escaped to my room, leaving my father to comfort Charlie.

I lay down on my bed and thought about Bella. The way she smelt, the way she looked, the way she sounded, just _her_. I had loved her so much, and I never got to tell her. Thanks to this stupid _curse_. I wished that I had never phased. I wished I had a normal life. Now, I would never get my chance. Now, she was gone.

What hurt the most was she had left a letter for that _leach_, even though he had left her broken in the middle of the woods. Yet she left him a letter! I growled in frustration and tried to calm the tremors running up and down my spine. I had things to do right now. Sam had said something about a meeting. I got up and left my room, heading to the front door. On my way there, I passed by the kitchen, and the letters lying on the table. I stopped and thought for a moment. There would never be a good time to read it, and I might as well read it while the wound was still fresh, rather than reopening it in a few year's time. Giving in, I grabbed my letter off the table and headed outside and into the woods where I could be alone.

I ran into the middle of the forest and sat down on the nearest log. I had chosen to come out here because there was nothing here to remind me of Bella. I took a deep breath, and then opened the letter.

_Dear Jake,_

_Hey. By the time you get this, I've probably succeeded in…passing away, if you will. I hope so, at least. I know it's probably really hard to read that, but you're my best friend, Jake, and I could never lie to you. I wasn't happy anymore._

_You know, it wasn't your fault, and I can't really blame you for leaving me, too. I'd imagine that being part of Sam's little 'cult' is better than hanging with me. I don't know how you did it for so long. Most people would've bailed, but not you. You stuck with me through more than anyone else could handle, and for that, I'll be forever grateful. You were like my personal sun when my life was at its darkest. You'll never know how much that meant to me. _

_One thing that still bothers me: I wish I had known what that whole Sam thing was about before I died. You seemed genuinely afraid of him at first, and then you were just like Embry, following him around as if he were a God or something. I was so shocked when I went to see you. It was like you were a completely different person. The Jacob I knew and loved was gone, replaced by some so unfeeling, so…cold. I just wish I knew why, so _I _maybe could've helped _you _for once. _

_I just want you to know, Jake, that this was __not_ _your fault in any way what so ever. I had contemplated this option a little while ago, after he first left. You actually kept me alive a few months longer, and they were some of the best months of my life. You did what you could, but I believe that this ending was inevitable. _

_I love you, Jake, and maybe I'll see you again in a few decades. Live long, and live happy for me, since I couldn't do it myself._

_Love ya._

_-Bells-_

I sat there sobbing for an immeasurable amount of time. This was harder than I expected, because it was so _Bella_. It was like she was still here with me. But, no matter what she said, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for a long, long time.

**Charlie P.O.V.**

I pulled into the driveway, noticing right away that Bella's truck was missing, but shrugged it off, figuring that she was probably hanging with Jake in La Push. I was just happy that she had finally gotten over that stupid Cullen boy, Edmund or whatever.

I put away my fishing stuff carefully, treating it preciously. I made sure that all my bait was in its proper place, and then put the bait box and my fishing rod in the cupboard. Then I started pondering what to do for supper. I quickly gave up on cooking anything myself, and was wondering if I should go to the diner or order pizza when the phone rang. I went and picked it up in the kitchen, still trying to work out my dinner situation.

"Swan residence." Bella always teased me about how I answered the phone, saying that I was too formal, but I was just being polite.

"Hey, Charlie its Billy." I perked up. Maybe he was inviting me to supper? Oh, that would be heaven. Thanks to Bella, I had gotten used to home made food, and pizza no longer held the same appeal.

"Hey Billy, what's up? How's Jake? Is Bella there?"

"Well, Charlie, uh…are you sitting down?" I was immediately suspicious, my police side kicking in. When someone asked you to sit down, they never had something good to say. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I sighed sadly. Looks like I'll be eating pizza…

"No, why? Is Bella okay?" As usual, my thoughts went to my baby girl first. I had thought she was with Jake, but what if she wasn't? What if something had happened?

"Charlie, I have some bad news." Was he crying? Oh dear God, what had happened? "You see, Jake and Bella had an argument, and, uh, she was really upset when she left, and, she must've gone to the cliffs, and, well…oh, God, Charlie, I'm so sorry. Bella's dead." I fell into one of the kitchen chairs, all thoughts of food gone from my head. I must've heard him wrong. My Bella…dead?

"What? Billy, if this is a joke, it isn't funny! Where's Bella? Put her on the phone!" I was starting to panic. Bella _couldn't_ be dead. She was my baby girl, and I had just gotten her back! She was just starting to be happy again. She was suppose to grow up and get married and have kids and grow old…

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. She jumped from the cliffs here in La Push. Jake had been out running, and he found her. He got her out of the water, and he tried CPR, but…it was too late. I'm so sorry." She jumped? My baby?

"What do you mean, she jumped? Are you trying to say she committed suicide?" I was getting angry, but the tears of sadness, of grief and loss, still ran down my cheeks.

"Yes. Charlie, I'm so, so sorry, but yes." Yes, he was upset as well. Billy and I had been friends for years, and I had never heard him like this except for when his wife died.

"Oh, God. My baby girl? Oh, Billy, I…I…" I couldn't even get the words out, I was crying too hard. I had never cried like this in my life. Not when my parents died, not when Renee left me, never. But this was different; suddenly, the world was a much darker place. Never again would my little girl walk through the door, or trip down the stairs. I wouldn't get to walk her down the aisle, I wouldn't get to be a grandpa. I was one of the miserable few who would have to bury their child.

"I know Charlie. I'm sorry." I quickly said goodbye, not wanting to subject him to anymore of my grief. I put my head in my hands, and let it consume me.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I heard someone knocking at the door. I contemplated ignoring it, but decided that this course of action would create a lot of suspicion, perhaps even panic, so I slowly got up and went to the door. To my surprise, when I opened it, Jacob was standing there, looking as miserable as I was. He was looking at the ground, and I could clearly tell he had been crying. Also, to my surprise, it was dark outside. Had it really been that long?

"Hey Charlie." Jake said, the pain evident in his voice. I felt a pang. He and Bella had been close, and he had been the one to try and save her. It was no wonder he was looking so upset.

"Hey Jake. Your dad told me what you tried to do. Thank you. I know you did what you could…" I stopped, a lump in my throat. The wound was still so raw…

He nodded. "Yeah. Uh, look, she left letters, and, uh, I thought you should have them. There's one for you, and the other two are for those lee…I mean, the Cullen's." I felt a surge of both sadness and anger. She had left letters? For them?

"Thanks Jake. Do you want to come in?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I should be getting home. See you later. And I'm sorry." Then, he was gone before I could respond. The poor kid.

I looked down at the letters in my hands. I couldn't believe it! After everything that they had done to her, she still left letters for them! I mean, Carlisle and Alice were nice enough, and I didn't know much about the rest of the family. But, I could sincerely say with all my heart that I hated Edward Cullen. He had broken my baby girl's heart, and for that I would never forgive him, especially since it had cost me my daughters life.

I stared unseeingly at the letters, going over my choices. I could either open it up now, while the wound was still fresh, but that would be terribly painful, since I had only just learned of her death, and I don't think I could handle anything else. On the other hand, I could open the letter later, when I had had a bit more time, but then I would be reopening old wounds, though I wasn't sure that a wound like this could ever properly heal. Giving a big sigh, and threw the Cullen's letters on the table and started towards the living room. I made a detour to the kitchen to grab a beer, and then, thinking about it, grab my bottle of crappy Jack Daniel's instead. I knew that I would need it later.

I sat on the couch and poured myself a glass of JD. I took a sip, wincing a little as it went down. Finally, with a sigh, I opened the letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you; after that first week, I swore to myself that I would try to be successful for you. I know those months weren't the best, but I want you to know that I really was trying for you. Jake helped, but I finally just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry I couldn't be any stronger for you. I shouldn't have let a boy do this to me, but I _did _love him, maybe a little too much. There isn't anything I can do about it now. _

_I just want you to know that you were the best dad a girl could ask for, and that this had nothing to do with anything you did. If anything, I tried to resist giving in so I wouldn't hurt you. I love you, Daddy, so much._

_Bells_

I sat there, rereading it over and over. This was the only thing she left behind for me. Before I could have any other reaction, there was a knock at the door. On autopilot, I went and opened the door, and got the second biggest shock of the day. It was someone I never thought I would see ever again, and I was upset to see them at such a delicate time.

"Hey Charlie." There, standing on my doorstep, was Alice Cullen.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was standing in my closet, planning my next shopping trip, when the vision hit me. I was sucked in involuntarily, like I almost always was, and I sighed internally and figuratively settled in to wait it out. But this was one of the bad one; I could tell from the very first second. It was the type of vision I hadn't had for a while: a vision of death. To say the least, I was confused. All my family, except for Edward, were here with me, and I had been purposely blocking visions of Bella, as much as it hurt me to do so. Of course, if the situation was dire enough, then a vision could have broken through...

I concentrated on my vision, desperate to figure out what was going on. At first, all I could see was ocean, and I knew instinctively that it was the view from the cliffs in La Push. I figured out quickly that this was not a vision I could control; I could only seen what was shown to me. Suddenly, I was turned around, and there she was. My best friend in the world, the only one who had accepted me besides my family: Bella, looking a little worse for wear. She was crying, and she was thinner, but she looked better than I had ever expected. Before I could wonder about that for too long, she started moving. She was placing envelopes, letters obviously, on the dashboard. As she started to pick up some nearby rocks, I realized with a jolt what she was about to do. I watched helplessly as my friend stood on the edge of the cliff. I could see her talking, but I didn't hear anything she said except for her final words of love for my hateful brother, Edward. I watched as she stepped off, and I plummeted towards the water with her. I watched her start to struggle, and then she just...gave up. After that, my vision went black, and I came back to the present.

I started to sob uncontrollably. I knew from the tone that, no matter what I did, I would be too late. It was the kind of vision I get rarely, a vision of the present, but in a place far away. I finally realized that Jasper was holding me, trying to calm me, asking what was wrong.

"She's...dead. Jasper. SHE'S DEAD!" And I broke down again, as Jasper just held me, projecting his confusion. Finally, after a half hour, I was calm enough to speak.

"I had a vision." I knew that this was obvious, but I had to start simply. I was still processing what I had seen.

Jasper sat quietly, waiting for me to get my head around whatever I was trying to say. Finally, I just took a deep, unneeded breath, and said it.

"It was Bella, Jasper. She... she... she jumped off of a cliff in La Push. She's dead. We left her, unprotected and broken. What kind of friend am I? I claim to be her best friend, but in the end, I just abandoned her, without even a goodbye." I felt, for the first time in my existence, disgust at myself, not for what I was, but for WHO I was. I watched as Jasper just sat, face blank of any emotion. I looked into his eyes, and I saw the self hatred and guilt. Of course, this poor, scarred man of mine would find a way to blame this on himself, when the only one to blame was the monster I call my brother.

Suddenly, something downstairs broke, a TV I think, and faster than I had ever seen him move, Emmett was standing in front of me, looking angrier than I had ever seen him.

"This better be a sick joke, Alice. Bella isn't dead; that just doesn't make any sense." Emmett looked as if he would tear me in two no matter what I said.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett. She's...gone." And we sat there together as our hearts broke at the loss of our best friend, our sister, Isabella Swan.

My plane was landing in Port Angeles when I realized that I had no idea what I would say to Charlie when I saw him. His daughter had just committed suicide because of the broken heart my brother left her with, so I had a feeling he wouldn't be too happy to see me. With a jolt, I realized that I still hadn't called Edward. While the last thing I want to do right now is talk to him, the last thing I needed was for Rosalie to call him first. She was the last person he should hear it from.

Once they finally let us off the plane, I tried to call him, but of course, he didn't pick up. After debating for a moment, I left him a message that he was to meet me in Forks at the old house immediately, his rules be damned. With that out of the way, I prepared myself for the difficult task that was seeing Charlie. Luckily, the drive from Port Angeles to Forks was long enough for me to think up a cover story for my presence, so by the time I arrived at Charlie's, I was as prepared as I could possible be. I walked up slowly to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. I listened as Charlie put something down, and dragged his feet to the door. He opened the door, and once I saw his face, I knew that he had already found out, and my heart broke. He was a good man, and he had loved Bella with his whole heart. She was all he had, and now that she was gone, I don't know what was going to happen to him.

"Alice?" He was surprised to see me, which was understandable. My whole family, save for Edward, had left town without saying goodbye to anyone, without any intention of ever coming back.

"Hey Charlie! I'm in town for a little bit with my mom to pick up some stuff from the old house, and I was just wondering if Bella was here?" It killed me to do this to Charlie, especially when I saw the look on his face when I said Bella's name, but if this was going to work, I couldn't know what had happened.

"Look, Alice, you know I always liked you, but right now, you are one of the last people I want to see." I had never seen Charlie look at me with such anger, and it only tripled the guilt I was already feeling.

"Charlie, whats wrong? Is Bella okay?" His anger deflated then, and he looked as if he had gained 15 years in the matter of minutes.

"No, Bella is not okay. Thanks to that brother of yours, Bella is never going to be okay again. She's dead, Alice." Something inside of me broke when my vision was confirmed. I guess somewhere, I was still hoping that I was wrong, that my visions weren't working right for whatever reason. I was about to excuse my self when Charlie spoke again. "She left a letter for you, and for your _brother_. Just gimme a second." He walked into the kitchen, and when he came back, he had two envelopes in his hand. He shoved them into my hands, and gave me gruff goodbye before closing the door in my face. I didn't even notice; all I could see was the two envelopes in my hand, with my name and Edward's written on them in her handwriting. I slowly turned around and went back to my car.

The drive back to my old house seemed to take no time at all. Before I knew it, I was standing in my old living room, thinking of all the memories we had here with Bella. I saw Edward's piano, and before I could stop myself, I picked it up and threw it across the room. It smashed partly through the kitchen wall, and just like that, my anger was gone, replaced with heart-wrenching sorrow. I sat down on the ground and began to cry once more.

I was broken out of my spell my the shrill tone of my phone ringing. I picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Even though I had just spent the better part of an hour crying, my voice still came out ringing like bells.

"Alice? Where are you? I thought I said we weren't to go back to Forks!" I couldn't bring myself to care about the anger in Edward's voice.

"Edward, where are you? Are you coming like I said?" I wasn't sure whether or not he would listen to me, but I just hoped that this once he was not going to be as stubborn as always.

"I'm about to get on a plane to Seattle, but only to stop you from doing anything you might be thinking of. This is whats best for Bella; I don't want us to get re-involved in her life." Hearing these words after the day I had only made me angry.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Bella anymore, so get your ass to Forks." And with that, I hung up. The last thing I wanted to do was tell him over the phone.

Sighing, I looked down at my lap, and finally noticed the letters Charlie had given me. After a brief moment of hesitation, I took mine, and opened it.

_Dear Alice,_

_ I don't know if you'll get this, or if you'll "see" me writing it, but as long as you can read what I have to say, then that is enough for me._

_ I'll start with the messages for the rest of the family first. I've decided to put them into this letter instead of writing seven individual letters, if that's alright. _

_ First, for Emmett: You were the big brother I never had. You were always able to make me laugh, even if it was at myself. I admire your strength, both physical and emotional. You were a rock of good humour in even the most dire situations, and I really appreciate that. _

_ Next, Esme: While I already have a mother, you were a wonderful second mother. For once, I had someone to take care of me, instead of vice versa. You have this amazing ability to make everyone feel right at home, no matter who they are. Thank you so much for all you did for me. _

_ Carlisle: What isn't there to say? You are so compassionate, and so completely good. I have never met anyone with a kinder heart, except perhaps Esme. Thank you for all the times you patched me up; you will never know how much I appreciated your constant patience._

_ Jasper: I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better, but I never did properly thank you for all you did while we were in Phoenix. I can't even begin to imagine how hard you must have had to struggle, and even then you were thoughtful enough to try and keep me calm. Also, I want you to know that none of what has happened is your fault; I forgave you the moment it happened, even though there is really nothing to forgive._

_ Rosalie: Of all the family, I knew you least. It's too bad I didn't get the chance to know you better, but that's okay. I like to think that I understand just a little bit. You didn't want me to intrude on your life, and I respect that. I'm sorry for all the troubles I have brought you and your family._

_ Finally, Alice: You were my sister, and the best friend I ever could have asked for. As much as I complained about the shopping and Bella Barbie sessions, it just made me happy to be spending time with you. You are such a bundle of energy, and I want you to stay that way. Please, do not let my decisions affect your life. Because, even though you left, I like to think that I was your best friend as well, and if I was, then I know what I will do will hurt you. I'm so sorry for that. I love you so much, Alice._

_ So, thats it. He will get his own letter. I love you all so much. I don't regret anything, except uprooting you from a place you enjoyed so much. I hope you will all remember me fondly._

_All my love,_

_Bella_

I sat there, in shock, for a long time. Then, I started to read and reread the letter, over and over. I only wish I had stayed, so she had known exactly how much she meant to me. How she was my best friend in the world, and I could never, ever forget her or replace her. It broke my heart that she had to die, not knowing how much the whole family cared for her. Right then, I felt a rage so intense, it was as if I was on fire. All other times had been angry paled in comparison to this. I was so angry, I was shaking. This is when Edward decided to walk in.

Before he even had a chance to speak, I shrieked a snarl at him, and lunged for his throat. He obviously hadn't been listening to my thoughts, because I took him by surprise. He went down, with me on top of him. We grappled for a few minutes, both of us growling and snarling, though mine were much more menacing due to my rage. Finally, Edward gained the upper hand, pinning me to the ground, using all of his boy weight and strength to hold me down.\

"What is wrong with you? You called me down to Forks so you could kill me?" I just snarled in response. "Seriously, Alice, you need to calm down. I can't even make sense of your thoughts!" I took a few deep breaths, thinking of happy things to calm myself down. Finally, when he deemed me calm enough, Edward let me up, still watching m warily for another attack.

"Now that we are acting civilized, can I ask why you deemed it necessary to summon me here?" I quickly blocked my thoughts. As angry as I was, I knew this had to be dealt with delicately. "Why are you blocking me? Whats going on?" Thinking quickly, I did the first thing that came to mind: I just told the truth.

"Edward, I called you hear because something has happened to Bella." Several emotions flitted across his face before he settled on what I called his poker face.

"I thought I asked you not to interfere, Alice. Whatever has happened, we are NOT going to get involved!" Despite his efforts, I could here the strain in his voice. It was killing him not to rush to her aid. Too bad his help was too little, too late.

"Edward, the vision just came to me, it broke through all of my walls. I wasn't looking for _anything_ when I got it." I took a deep breath. Edwards brow was furrowed in confusion, and I knew I just had to come out and say it, or I would never get it over with. "Edward, Bella's dead."

He stared at me blankly, as if he wasn't understanding. "What?"

"Bella is dead. We left, AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!" I was angry again, but I didn't attack him with my fists. This time I used my words. "You said it was what was best, but you were WRONG. We left her here, without any goodbyes, without any memories except a vampire bite on her wrist and a broken heart. Her heart was hurting so much that she killed herself to stop it. So, still think we should have left? That it was for her own good?" He looked like he was in agony, but I was so angry I didn't care. I grabbed his letter and shoved it into our chest. "HERE. She left you a letter. She left us all a letter. Turns out she didn't forget." And with that I stalked off to the kitchen to cool down.

I was standing at the island, taking calming breaths, about to call Jasper, when I got a vision. This one was quick, simple and semi-expected. I saw Edward in Volterra, pleading with the Volturi for death. I ran into the living room, but I was too late. All that was left was a breeze coming from the open door, and Edwards letter on the floor. As I dialed the family's number, I read Bella's final words to her love.

_Dear Edward,_

_ I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I love you. So much. I'm sorry._

_Bella_

**FIN**

**AN:**** So, that's it. Let me know what you think! I enjoy feedback as much as anyone else! Also, I have another depressing one shot called **_**A Fool's Revenge**_**. I would really appreciate it if you were to go check it out, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
